thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas is a narrow gauge tank engine who works on the Skarloey Railway, and was the second engine to work on the line. He is the twin of Dolgoch, and the brother of Skarloey. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Rheneas was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co. in 1865, and arrived on the Skarloey Railway that same year. Contrary to Skarloey, he was stern and thoughtful, and did his work without hurry or fuss. After Skarloey received his cab and trailing wheels, Rheneas insulted him for his new appearance, and the two fell out after Skarloey called him a "stick-in-the-mud". A few days later, Skarloey had an accident when a landslide derailed him. Rheneas refused to help him at first, but eventually came to the rescue and reconciled with Skarloey. (RWS; Very Old Engines) During the early 50's, the Skarloey Railway began facing hard times, and after Skarloey was put aside for emergency purposes only, Rheneas became the only engine working on the line. While taking a passenger train back home during a rainy day, Rheneas experienced tremendous pain when his valve gear jammed, and he became stranded on the loneliest part of the line. Rheneas refused to give up, and managed to get to the station just before the top station, saving the railway from closure. Rheneas was rewarded with an overhaul, and earned the nickname "Gallant Old Engine" by the railway staff. He returned to service years later. (RWS; Gallant Old Engine) For his and Skarloey's 100th anniversary, Rheneas was filmed by the BBC, and his passengers all wore clothing of the 1860's. During the opening of the new loop line, Rheneas gave a speech, and told the visitors about Talyllyn and Dolgoch on the Talyllyn Railway. (RWS; Very Old Engines) While taking a train full of visitors, Rheneas experienced trouble when his wheels slipped on the weedkiller that had been spread across the line, but managed to get his train to the next station safely. He later attended the naming ceremony of Ivo Hugh. (RWS; New Little Engine) ''Television Series'' Rheneas' paintwork became scratched up and covered in slate dust after he went over the collapsing Blondin Bridge too fast and hit the . He complained about this to the other engines, who teased him. Rheneas was given a new coat of paint at the Steamworks, and was painted yellow as a joke for Thomas. (TVS; Blue Mountain Mystery) Personality and Traits Rheneas is a wise and old engine. He saved the railway from closure. Shortly afterward he was sent for repairs. Technical Details Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch. Livery In the Railway Series, Rheneas was painted in the Skarloey Railway's signature red livery with blue lining. When he was first built, he was painted with blue and gold lining. In Four Little Engines, Rheneas' wheels were painted red, but they became black in later books. His dome used to be red up until Very Old Engines, when it was painted gold. His name is painted on the sides of his boiler in gold writing. In the television series, Rheneas is painted vermilion with black lining and gold boiler bands. He carries his name on a black nameplate in gold writing, and he carries his number on the sides of his coal bunker. In Blue Mountain Mystery, Rheneas was temporarily painted yellow with dark blue lining. He was repainted to his vermilion livery in later appearances. Appearances The Railway Series * Four Little Engines - Skarloey Remembers (does not speak) * Gallant Old Engine - Passengers and Polish (mentioned) and Gallant Old Engine * Mountain Engines - Mountain Engine and Bad Look-Out * Very Old Engines - Crosspatch (does not speak), Bucking Bronco, Stick-in-the-Mud and Duck and Dukes * Duke the Lost Engine - Granpuff (mentioned), Bulldog (does not speak) and Sleeping Beauty (cameo) * Great Little Engines - Patience is a Virtue and Sir Handel Comes Home (cameo) * New Little Engine - Speedkiller and I Name this Engine... Thomas & Friends * Season 4 - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty (cameo), Four Little Engines (does not speak), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (does not speak), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Special Funnel, Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (does not speak), Gallant Old Engine and Fish (stock footage cameo) * Season 5 - Bye George! (does not speak in US version), Toby and the Flood (stock footage cameo), Toby's Discovery (cameo) and Rusty and the Boulder * Season 6 - Dunkin Duncan, Rusty Saves the Day (does not speak) and Faulty Whistles * Season 7 - The Old Bridge, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (cameo), Toby's Windmill (stock footage cameo), Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant, The Grand Opening (cameo) and Trusty Rusty (cameo) * Season 9 - Tuneful Toots (does not speak), Rheneas and the Dinosaur, The Magic Lamp (cameo) and Skarloey the Brave * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo), Duncan Drops a Clanger, Fearless Freddie, Which Way Now? (cameo), Wharf and Peace and Missing Trucks * Season 11 - Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Sir Handel in Charge (cameo), Cool Truckings (cameo), Skarloey Storms Through and Wash Behind Your Buffers * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (cameo), The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (cameo), The Man in the Hills and Push Me, Pull You * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Long Lost Friend (cameo), Duncan the Humbug, Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * Season 20 - Henry Gets the Express, Bradford the Brake Van (cameo), Saving Time (cameo) and The Missing Breakdown Train (cameo) * Season 21 - Runaway Engine (cameo) Trivia Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0